Eight of Nine
by Palo112
Summary: Drabbles File! I do a bunch of writing exercises when I've got writers block so I figured I would start posting them. Ratings vary all the way from K to M. Mostly Cloti.
1. Author's Note

Author's note

I'm starting a Drabbles folder. As is obvious I've been having trouble writing for my stories for a while now, so these are attempts to get the creative juices flowing again. They will hopefully lead to more chapters for Mako Special and Land of the Broken, but life is a bitchy thing and so I make no promises.

It's going to be probably 90% Cloti, there might be a few others thrown in at random. I'll make sure it says who for each story.

There are a few things I feel I should warn you guys about. Each of these is based on a random idea, or occasionally a prompt, but some of these ideas are pretty weird.

One, rating. It's rated M because well several of them should be. I mean there's a couple that could easily be K, but others seriously need M. Mostly for language (I personally cuss like a sailor, so it always leaks), but also for themes and sex. Nothing that's serious Lemon or Lime, but definitely a citrus twist.

Two, editing. I am no super fancy stellar grammer user and it can get pretty bad, but these aren't going to be edited. Don't get me wrong I love my Beta's, but I know I drive them nuts with my inability to learn anything they teach me. Plus I would really rather they devote their time to my serious stories than proof something that might be six paragraphs. So, no editing in here, you'll live.

Three, character authenticity. I'll admit, I'm a character purist. I try really hard to stay true to what I feel they are, but there's only so far you can bend them before they break. Since these are drabbles I'm not seriously worried if they do break. It's fun to see how far you can go. So don't expect serious purity here.

Alright, now that I'm done warning you about things you probably don't care about on to the stories.


	2. Darkness

Characters: Cloud + Tifa

Inspiration: Random Idea

Rating:K

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy anything.

Darkness

Contrary to popular belief I am not afraid of the dark. Sure I'm a little obsessive about keeping lights on in the house, but it's not because of the dark.

They can tease me for the multiple night-lights in every room, or the five pounds of candles I keep in case of emergencies. They can even tease me about the hallway closet that is full of new lightbulbs, or the bedside lamp in my room that stays on until dawn, I don't care.

I know it's not the best obsession. It hikes the power bills to outrageous levels. People knock on the doors at ungodly hours thinking the bar is still open.

I still do it. Even when Marlene or Denzel come to me, well after bedtime, and complain that they can't sleep because it's too bright. Even when he comes home and asks me if I'm trying to set the place on fire. I still keep a light on in every room.

I obsess and pay the outrageous bill and tolerate the sniggers and taunts. I'll do whatever it takes to continue, because my real reason is too important and I can't tell it to them.

I need the light, I crave the light, I obsess over the light, and they all think it's because I'm afraid of the dark. Truth is I'm terrified to let darkness fall on the house, I'm scared to the bottom of my heart, but it's not because of the darkness. It's because one night he'll come home and there won't be a light waiting for him. If there's not a light he might leave, and never come back.

So I don't care what they think, just as long as he keeps coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>Super freakin' short, I know, but I like it. <strong>


	3. No One Knows

Characters: Cloud + Tifa

Inspiration: The Tiniest of Moments by With A Smile

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, I wish I did, but hey, thats the way it goes.

No One Knows

He came here, to this city and he doesn't know why. It wasn't for school. It wasn't for friends even though he came with them. It wasn't for something different, not when this place is just like the last. Maybe it was just to leave. Maybe it was just to arrive. He doesn't know and doesn't care.

-The New Girl-

He woks at the pizza place, the one that's both restaurant and delivery. He delivers because it has less to do with people. Everyone only has a couple of seconds of conversation and then it's done. Even his co-workers don't talk to him. Even his boss.

He works and sleeps and then works again. Sometimes it's interrupted by his best friend but even that is short and fleeting as The Best Friend is busy. Work and sleep, that's all his life consists of.

And then the new girl comes. At first she's just a face, one of many. The Boss comes by when he's busy and introduces her as the new waitress. She says hello and he grunts a hey back. Then they are gone again.

He doesn't really notice her, doesn't really look until later when it's nearing closing time. That's when he sees her as what she is. All grinning smile with perfect teeth and liquid crimson eyes full of humor and intelligence. She stands at the counter rolling silverware and chatting with the other employees. He leans next to the take-out window waiting for his next delivery, avoiding everyone else. The others talk about life and school, some in college some younger. She's come from a little town in the middle of nowhere to get her masters in something or other. He can't hear most of what is said. One of the boys makes some remark about her figure and she turns red all the way to the tips of her ears. He finds it attractive, is surprised to find her attractive, and then she smiles at him. It's hesitant and sweet, an apology for how stupid the others are. He stares for a second then turns away. He doesn't know why she would simile at him, but it's only the first time she gives him the smile.

-Watching-

She learns fast, going from trainee to official quicker than most. She's quick, competent and above all good at dealing with customers. She smiles and laughs and works damn hard and he just watches. She catches him sometimes. Staring with a frown on his face, the obligatory hat mashing his blonde hair flat and she wonders. Why doesn't he talk to anyone? Why doesn't he get involved? He's a little older than most of the people here just like her but she doesn't know anything about him. She knows he has blue eyes and almost never smiles but that's it.

No one else at the restaurant knows him either. He's been here for years, longer than anybody but the boss. Someone should know something shouldn't they.

There's a couple, they come by once a week. A handsome guy with black hair and a refined woman with green eyes. They greet him and wave but he's usually too busy to talk. They're nice, she's waited on them once or twice but they don't seem to worry about him like she does. She can't tell if their real friends of his or just acquaintances.

She wants to know more, who he is and why he never smiles, but doesn't ask, something makes her not need to. They exchange greetings sometimes, and occasionally when she works the late shift goodbyes but they don't talk and somehow they don't need to. So she waits and when she catches him looking she smiles.

-The Boyfriend-

It's a month before he finds out she has a boyfriend. The guy comes in all silent and bald wearing sunglasses with his loud redheaded friend. She greets them and gives the boyfriend a quick sweet kiss. He has to turn away and not watch. It's not that he wants to be in the guy's place. It's that he can't figure her out. She keeps catching him looking, keeps giving him that smile that can mean anything from apology to an invitation to talk to her.

The boyfriend comes back again and again. Two or three times a week. Sometimes he's there when the guy comes by and sometimes he's out on a delivery but he can always tell when the boyfriend has been there. He can tell because she's flushed and bouncy for the rest of the evening.

He watches them now, sneaking quick kisses and touches when they can. He doesn't like it. It's not like the boyfriend has ever done anything to make his distaste real. He can't blame the guy for liking her, who in their right mind wouldn't. But deep down he knows that she's too good for the boyfriend, in fact she's too good for everyone.

-Hard Day-

She's had a hard day and he can tell. The place has been busy, more so than normal and he hasn't been back for more than two minutes at a time. He can tell because her smile is just a little forced and her stance a little less friendly than usual.

He watches from his usual perch next to the take out window and wants to do something but doesn't know what.

She walks back to the counter and runs a hand through her hair in frustration. It's slightly stringy with sweat and a strand falls in her face. He wants to brush it away and tell her everything will be okay. But he doesn't, they have a pact of silence and he doesn't want to break it. Doesn't want to find out that she's less than he wants her to be. Doesn't want her to find out what a mess he really is.

She sighs and grabs a damp rag to wipe some dried pizza sauce off her skirt. He takes in the soda stain on her sleeve and the ranch drying in her hair and knows she's dropped something.

The bell behind him dings, letting him know that his delivery is ready and he picks up the boxes. He should leave right now, before the boss decides he's been standing there too long. He knows that he can't trust himself to say anything to her, can't break the silence, but he just can't leave her there.

Instead he takes the two steps forward and lays one hand on her shoulder in what he hopes is a comforting way. She turns shocked for a moment then sees him and can't help smiling. It's not her usual smile but it reassures him that she's just tired and that she'll be fine. Then he turns and exits without a second glance.

-Day Off-

She hasn't been around as much lately. School has started and he knows she's busy. He can't decide if that's a good thing or not. On one hand she's not there to distract him but on the other hand he misses seeing her. Misses getting those smiles.

That's why he's surprised when she waltzes though the door in normal clothing and on the arm of The Boyfriend. He almost runs into them on his way out the door and comes close to dropping his delivery on the floor.

She greets him and he mumbles a hello before ducking past them and out the door. She can't help but laugh behind a hand at him.

She sits and has dinner but The Boyfriend just ignores her and watches the game on the TV's. Then she realizes that she keeps watching the door, waiting for him to come back so she can catch him watching again.

If anything it's a game. The only real contact they do have. She finds it interesting, even if he never talks to her. She's still curious, still wondering, but still won't take the jump to bridge the gap.

He sneaks back in while she's eating. One minute his usual post is empty and the next he's standing there waiting. She's a little annoyed that she can't catch him walking in, she almost never can, but even now, when she's not busy he just seems to appear.

His eyes meet hers and she can't help smiling, like she always does. He stares for a second then turns away like he always does. She doesn't know why, but he always turns away because it's either turn away or talk to her and he's still not ready.

-Halloween-

The Boss decides that they have to dress up for halloween. She shows up, punked out and in chunky boots. All night people ask her who she's supposed to be but when she gives them the name of a 70's punk rock singer they all just shake their heads. It's frustrating to her, because they all keep insisting on asking and she has to explain it over and over.

When someone asks her the fifteenth or sixteenth time she's at the counter and he's grabbing some packets of parmesan next to her. He's not very halloweened out but his usual delivery cap is off and he's got a black cape and a phantom of the opera mask. She finds it endearing, especially after the face he made when The Boss announced costumes last week.

The other waitress shakes her head and asks the dreaded question. She rolls her eyes and gives the name ready to explain again. Next to her he stumbles and sends the container of packets on the floor. She stops to help him pick them up and can almost swear she can see a faint smile at the corner of his lips.

-The Best Friend-

The Best Friend keeps telling him to ask her out. He just shakes his head and reminds the Best Friend about The Boyfriend. It's not just The Boyfriend, he knows that she's too good for him. He knows that she deserves better.

She works too hard, does too much to deserve a mess like him. It never occurs to him that she might think otherwise.

She likes The Boyfriend, is mostly happy with the guy, but not always. Sometimes she wishes she could catch The Boyfriend staring like he does. It makes her feel good, makes her fee needed. What would he do if he couldn't watch her?

It's not like The Boyfriend doesn't pay attention to her, it's that the attention feels like a habit. Like she'f just there and not something special anymore.

He never feels like that, never feels like he's gotten used to her. He doesn't thank that will ever happen because he doesn't understand her. Months have passed, and she's still just the girl who gives him that smile. The one that makes his brain freeze and his heart race. He still doesn't know that she gives it to him and watches him turn away because she can't resist.

-Sometimes the Customers Hit on Her-

Sometimes the customers hit on her. It makes sense, she's gorgeous and friendlier than she should be. Usually she can duck away and ward off their attentions with a quick word or movement. Occasionally they are more persistent.

Every time it happens he puts off deliveries until The Boss yells and forces him out the door. She can take care of herself and he knows it, but he also knows that he needs to be there just in case.

His eyes go cold as he watches yet another one try to grab her. She doesn't seem to mind, doesn't seem to even react other than dodging the grabby hands, but he can tell by her eyes that she hates it.

She pours the customer another glass of ice water and has to yank her hand out of their grasp when she hands it over. She gives the customer a smile but makes a point of staying out of reach. He wants to stand up to her, wants to tell the customer to get the hell out, but that would sick The Boss on him. So he just walks over and offers to help. She shakes her head but gives him a plate to hold long enough for him to stare the customer down. Then she shoos him away with a shake of her head.

She doesn't know why he's defensive of her, he never is with the other waitresses. She can take care of herself, but she appreciates it. In some ways it's easier than what she would have to do and for the rest of the night her smiles to him are grateful.

-Walk-in Fridge-

The Boyfriend broke up with her and she doesn't know why. Was she not affectionate enough, did she do something wrong? Was she not giving it her all?

It hurts, even if she saw it coming. They'd been growing apart, but it still hurts. Maybe if she knew what she did wrong it wouldn't be so bad, but she doesn't, so it is.

She drifts through life like a ghost. Operates on automatic without any rational thought. He knows she's hurting even before he overhears why. Her eyes don't speak, her smile is more than fake.

He wants to help, but what can he do? She not his friend, not really even an acquaintance, just the girl who gives him smiles. Just the girl he watches and never speaks to.

The third time she forgets part of an order The Boss shouts her out of the room and into the kitchen. He watches her go, fists clenched and tears shining in her eyes. He doesn't want her to leave, doesn't want to be unable to see her. She's close to breaking and all he can offer is to be there silent and watching.

One of the cooks asks for some pepperoni and for the first time ever he volunteers to fetch it. It gives him an excuse to follow.

She's not back there, wherever she went he can't see her so he opens the door to the walk-in fridge and nearly runs her over. She sees him standing, eyes wide, mouth closed and can't stop throwing herself in his arms. He doesn't know what to do but he holds her anyway. She doesn't cry, doesn't speak, just holds him tight and lets herself calm down for a minute. He can't understand what she's doing, maybe she just needs anybody right now and he got in the way. Maybe she thinks he'll offer some comfort the others can't. Either way she still holds on and he does what he can to give back.

She pushes herself away after a minute and gives him yet another smile, then they part without a word. She goes back to serving, he retrieves the pepperoni and goes out on delivery. Nothing changes, but when he gets back he notices her watching him.

-Future Maybe-

Things change, time goes on. All the other employees notice the difference but don't understand. She doesn't talk like she used to. She still has friendly conversations but not as often. Instead she finds time to be silent like him. Slow days, closing, breaks, she spends them all silent and leaning against the take out window next to him. The don't talk, don't interact, but now, whenever she can, she's there. He still doesn't understand why, but their pact of silence has grown. They don't stay silent because they are afraid, they stay silent because they don't' need words.

They have something, neither of them are sure what it is, but it's still something and what they have no one knows.

He came here, to this city and he didn't know why. It wasn't for school. It wasn't for friends even though he came with them. It wasn't for something different, not when this place is just like the last. It wasn't to leave. It wasn't to arrive.

Now he knows why, he came to this city to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tiniest of Moments, if you haven't read it, is a really cute story I read a couple of years ago. It's here on the site if you wanna read it. I'll admit that this one is kinda a direct rip off. I was working on being vague and just trying to get atmosphere emotions without any dialog, so... Anyway, my deepest regrets to With A Smile for ripping her story but it made me happy and thats what matters in writing.<strong>


	4. Night Guard

Characters: Cloud & Tifa

Inspiration: Don't know where this one came from the scene of Tifa stumbling up just popped into my head.

Rating: T (for language)

Disclaimer: Still don't own this stuff.

Song: Send in the Sun - Watsky

Night Guard

It was well past midnight, and I mean well past when I see the figure approach my little gate house. I watch for a few moments, ready to refuse entry or worse if necessary. The figure stumbles and leans against the guard rail for a second. It's female, somewhere between 20 and 25, lean but with curves. She's wearing a skimpy black skirt and a little white blouse that's sliding precariously off one shoulder and showing a crimson bra strap. In one hand a pair of matching red high heeled ankle boots dangled. She pauses for a second, staring at the ground then pushes herself away from the rail and wavers towards me. I reassess the situation, she's obviously drunk, very drunk, which means I'll talk to her and then place a call for a ride, be it friends or a cab. So I sigh and step out of my booth, ready to deal with this.

She pauses again, oblivious to me approaching, and stands in the middle of the road, feet wide apart, arms fully extended and gently swaying. Then I catch a glimpse of her face and freeze.

It's her, the one I personally call the ruby eyed beauty. I know exactly who she is. Tifa Lockheart, darling only child of one of the successful business men who lived here. I mean I'd been working here for a while now, there was no way I could miss her. Although what she's doing here and drunk right now I don't know.

Her unsteady attempt to balance comes to an abrupt end and she dashes at me in several fast steps. Fast enough that I have to catch her as she moves past me. Its either that or let her hit pavement. She giggles breathlessly and almost goes limp in my arms, "Hey Barrett, I know, I know, I promised Dad I wouldn't do this again. I didn't want to you know, I really didn't, but they made me go."

I struggle with her sudden dead weight and try to pull her upright, not even bothering to answer. She isn't talking to me, Barrett was the night guard I was trained to replace, although how she could mistake me for that giant of a man, even this drunk, I can't even begin to fathom.

She laughs, trying to stand on her won and throws her arms around my neck. "Daddy's going to be so angry with me, I had to leave the car." She nods still giggling and then finally opened her eyes to stare into my blank face, less than three inches from hers. Her eyelashes flutter as she blinks, the laughter fading from her face. "You're not Barrett."

I stare back for a second then give a faint nod. "No, he's on day duty now."

"Oh…" Her voice comes out a faint whisper. Wine red eyes stare into mine for several seconds while she hangs in my arms, hers still wrapped around my neck. I make damn sure that I'm only holding her up and no more, even if she does make it tempting. Then she must realized that she's hanging all over me, because she gets her own feet under her legs and pushes herself away. "I uh, I had to leave my car, and my purse is in it so I don't have my security card, but I do live here, I promise.

"I know," I answer and let her move away from me, but I keep myself ready to catch her again. Even now she didn't look steady and I wasn't about to let her eat asphalt.

"You do?" She takes and involuntary step back and drops her heels.

I watch her sway for a second then bend to pick them up myself. "Yeah, you're Mr. Lockheart's daughter. You drive that little red Miata."

She takes another step back, but just as fast takes one forward, obviously just trying to balance. "Oh.. Yes I am." I proffer the heels to her but she doesn't even look at them. In fact her eyes narrow in suspicion. "How long have you been working here?"

I frown and try to keep my voice bland. "A month and a half miss."

"No, no, no." She raises a finger at me. "Barrett was here last week."

"This is my first weekend shift." I try to justify, she just sways on her feet more. "Would you like to sit down?"

She glares at me for a couple of minutes, then shakes her head. "How do I know you work here, I've never seen you before. Maybe you're covering the gate while a team of cat burglars is inside. Or maybe you're here to kidnap me, my dad would pay a fortune to keep me safe."

I stare at her, says the girl who just walked at least a half a mile, probably more, by herself, in the dark and so drunk she can barely stand. "I gave you a pass for the girl who drives the blue Jeep two days ago."

Her mouth twists sideways, "No, I think you're a criminal, you won't be able to kidnap me, I'll have you know I'm a black belt."

I raise an eyebrow at her and watch her not so still stance. She says the words like a taunt, she's not actually afraid I'm going to do anything of the sort, she's just showing off her power. Well she might be gorgeous, but this little act is less than attractive. I sigh and shake my head. "I'm glad to hear it Miss Lockheart, would you like me to let you in?"

She tosses her hair over one shoulder and turns her back on me, attempting to waltz back down the road. "No, not until you prove to me that I can trust you."

I look down at my hands still holding the boots and curse myself, my badge isn't on my pocket like it's supposed to be. "My Security badge is in the gate house, if you want to see it."

"Of course I would, go fetch it." She waves a hand imperiously at me, but stops walking away.

I cross my arms, I'm not going to run around like a fucking servant even for her. "Why don't you come with me. I'll be letting you through the gates once you've seen it and if not you can use the phone in there."

This seems to confuse her, for maybe three seconds. "I suppose I could do that, but you lay one hand on me and I'll break your arm."

I blink at her for a second then nod my head. "Fair enough, right this way."

She frowns for a second, her body swaying once , twice, then with a snap she gives me a nod and starts her unsteady path to my little booth. I follow silently, not close enough to make her even more suspicious than she already is, but close enough to catch her again.

Some of the other guards have warned me about this kind of situation. Junon Heights is an expensive gated community, very expensive, so it's not unusual for the younger ones to try to play games with the security. I got drilled for a good two hours about not reacting to them and to never show anything but professional interest. So she might be enough to make me drool internally, but between the attitude and my natural caution I know better than to even dream of the possibilities.

We reach the gate house with her only stumbling once and me still carrying the damn shoes. I lean past her in the doorway, dropping the shoes on the desk and pulling my badge off the wall before handing it to her. She inspects it, glancing up at me several times in the process then raises an eyebrow. "Cloud… Your name is Cloud?"

I shrug and take it back, clipping it to my stupid uniform pocket like I should have earlier. "Yeah, that's my name."

"And I thought my friends had strange names," She mutters leaning against the door frame. "Okay, I guess you check out."

I take a deep breath and try not to roll my eyes, I don't want to risk offending her, even if she's drunk and rude. "Alright, so I'll let you in the foot door. Do you need an escort to the house? I can call the station."

She practically ignores anything I just said and looks around the booth. I watch her eyes settle on my text book and the pile of notes next to it and curse myself internally again. I shouldn't have left that out.

She tilts her head and narrows her eyes at it. "What is that?"

I grimace and push past her in the door frame to grab my notes and stick them in the text while closing it. "Homework."

He mouth quirks in a little half smile and she reaches past me spinning the book so she can read the title. "Fundamentals of Heat and Mass Transfer? What does that mean?"

"Mechanical Engineering," I supply and lean back from her arm to avoid contact. Her arm still brushes my shoulder as she stares down at my books. This place is much too small for two people, especially when one of them is built like a fashion model. "So I'll open the gate for you then." I try to prompt her again.

She frowns more then turns full puppy dog eyes on me including a pouting lower lip. "I don't want to… Daddy will just spend the night yelling at me…"

I cross my arms and lean back from her even more, but don't say anything.

After a second she lets out a frustrated breath and leans against the door frame again. "You're a hard case aren't you? That almost always works." Her eyes close a bit and she slides down the door frame until she's sitting in the opening. "I'm tired and still pretty drunk, just let me sit here and sober up for a little then I'll go."

I raise an eyebrow at her and debate. It's totally against company policy to let anyone other than the guard hang out in the gate house, but it's rule 25 or something. Rule number one is protect the community, but rule two is do pretty much whatever you have to to make the residents happy… I'm not exactly thrilled to have her here but she's asking for something I consider reasonable and it's not like fifteen minutes could make a difference. And honestly now that she's not trying to manipulate me I find her way more attractive.

I sigh and push the desk chair in as far as it'll go. "Alright, but sit over here, just in case somebody comes."

She opens her eyes and nods before scooting over to the other side of the booth and leaning against the wall. I dig into my bag and pull an unopened bottle of water then hold it out to her. "To help you sober up."

She quirks one corner of her mouth up into a half smile and tilts her head for a moment before taking it with a nod. "What year are you?"

I lean back in the door and look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"College?" She prompts and waves in the direction of my text book.

I sigh and cross my arms looking out over the road she had just come up. "Sophomore."

I heard her suck in a breath and half laugh. "You seem a little old for that."

I suppress a grimace and glance at her. Yeah I'm 25 and a sophomore it sucks, but don't see anything in her face so I tell her the truth. "Military."

"Ahh," He breath of understanding comes out so quiet I almost can't hear it. "So why Mechanical Engineering?"

I throw another quick glance her way and shrug. "It's interesting, and it beats being a security guard."

She laughs, actual humor in her voice as opposed to the bitter teasing I was hearing when she realized I wasn't Barrett. "Good enough, probably useful to."

"Depends."

He head tilts again, inspecting me. "You don't talk much do you..."

I struggle to keep a straight face and shake my head. "Not really."

She hums between her teeth and finally cracks open the water bottle. I listen to her drink some of it and then silence falls. When I glance at her again she's asleep, ruby eyes closed, long dark hair hanging past her waist and pooling on the floor, knees folded up underneath her, and hands loose around the half empty bottle in her lap. I sigh again and brace one foot against the other side of the frame to lock myself into place.

I'm not surprised she passed out, especially after she sat down but it is annoying. It's not like I'm going to get anybody else coming in this way, the after bar rush already came through and this is the back gate so I'm not expecting anything, but I like to be prepared for the worst and you never know what's going to happen.

The night goes silent again, and even though this place isn't that far outside of the city I can't hear any traffic. All I can hear is wind, a few frogs in the distance and her slow breathing. I'd worked a shift or two with Barrett this last week, training so he could show me the ropes, and he hadn't mentioned anything like this. He'd said that you learn the faces and sometimes they make small talk but he hadn't mentioned anything like this. But when she'd thought I was him she seemed pretty familiar. Maybe he was just humoring her and she thought she knew him better than she did and maybe he was hiding her activities for the same reason I now was. Company policy can be a bitch.

I wake her up about twenty minutes later with a small shake of her shoulder after several seconds of debate on where I could touch her without being offensive. "Patrol comes by in ten minutes, you might want to get home before that."

She blinks sleepily once or twice, and stares up at me a little blurry eyed. "Hmm, oh… You have really pretty eyes."

I stare down at her for a second and blink. She shakes her head and runs a hand though her hair. "Yeah, I should go home."

"Probably." I straighten up and offer her a hand. She takes it and soon she's on her feet looking around and blinking. "What time is it?"

I glance at the monitor. "Three forty five."

"Hell," I hear her curse under her breath, then she offers the water bottle to me. "Sorry, you can have this back."

I shake my head and lean back against the desk shaking my head. "I've got others, you keep it."

"Thanks," She gives me an embarrassed half smile and works her way around me and out of the door.

"Yeah," I sigh and hit the switch for the foot traffic gate, unlocking it for the moment then following her and opening it. "You're good to go."

"Right," She takes a deep breath and steps through watching me close it between us. "Hey it's Cloud right?" I glance up at her from the other side of the gate and give a faint nod. "Thanks again."

"Not a problem miss." I answer and watch her walk off down the street.

It's not until she's disappeared and I'm back at the desk that I realize her shoes are still sitting on the desk next to my text book.

* * *

><p>When my shift ends at six it's obvious that she's not coming back for them. I sigh and stuff them in my bag with my text book and by the time my replacement arrives there's no trace she was ever here. Now as long as they don't check the security tapes I won't get written up. I get back to the station and change out of my uniform then check the map to find out where the Lockheart house is. I don't want to ask my superior if there's a lost and found much less mention how I happened upon her shoes. I'm lucky and it's close to the back gate, which means off the main roads. I don't want any of the other guards to see me stop by a residents house out of uniform.<p>

When my motorcycle pulls up to her house I can't help but raise my eyebrows in surprise. It's nice, very nice, but smaller than I expected. Mr. Lockheart is well know for being one of the founders of Junon Heights and thus one of the richer men here, but the house isn't a freaking mansion, just a slightly larger house with expensive architecture.

I leave my bike at the curb but don't bother to turn it off, the low rumble of its idle is less disruptive than starting it up again would be. My plan is just to leave the boots by the door and let her find them later but as I'm digging them out of my backpack on the front steps the door snaps open and Tifa hisses glancing back over her shoulder. "Aeris, thank god your here, I gotta get my car before dad wakes up…. Oh."

I stand frozen the shoes half out of my bag, like I've been caught, because I have. Then I realize that she's mistaken me for somebody else again...

She stares at me and freezes too. For a moment we just stand like that, this time she's in jeans and a green t-shirt as opposed to the party outfit from last night, but she still looks good. I shake myself and proffer the shoes. She blinks again and steps out of the house pulling the door closed behind her. "Uh, hi."

I push them forward a little bit. "You left them at the booth."

She takes them still blinking at me. "Yeah, I did… Sorry, I saw someone moving through the door and thought it was my friend."

i shake my head. "It's fine, I just wanted to get them back to you."

She smiles and lets them hang from two finger at her side. "Thanks…"

I reach back and zip up my backpack, ready to leave now that I've done my duty. "You're welcome miss."

She rubs her elbow with one hand, "Tifa, my name is Tifa."

I nod my head without looking at her and put on my motorcycle glasses. "I know." She blinks once or twice but doesn't respond. "Have a good day." I tell her then head for my bike.

"Wait," She jumps forward with a hand upraised but doesn't touch me, I stop anyway and look back at her. "Are you going to be on the back gate again?"

I give a faint nod, "It's my post now."

He lips curl up slightly in a small smile. "Then I'll see you later."

I stare back at her for a second, trying to come up with a response. Then a blue topless Jeep Wrangler pulls up behind my bike at the curb and the girl in it waves at her. I turn back to my bike and leave while Tifa jumps into the Jeep and take off headed for home.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really know what the point behind this one is. It could go on to be a much longer story but I'm not as interested in it as I am the others so I'm gonna leave it here and let it be. Maybe someday I'll come back to it.<strong>


End file.
